sesame_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Naurie Noo
"Yo. I'm Naurie Noo. Daughter of the awesome guy that is NooNoo from the tellytubby franchise. My dad makes that show. And whenever I can, I will be! I'm just awesome like that I guess." Biography Personality Naurie is the diva of the school, a girl who is in love with herself and thinks she can't do a thing wrong. She is one of those people who screams "SWAG!" and "YOLO!" at random interavals and also seems to hashtag nearly every word in the dictionairy. She is very loud, and loves to make noise. She is annoying and firce but really is a loveable person who is hard to hate as she is extremly lazy and seems to want everything clean. After all, her dad is a hoover. To her family. She is quiet and dutiful a huge contrast to her loudmouth behavior at school. To her friends (When she gets some, of course) ''she is the funny one of the group, who always gets into trouble and loves to make people laugh. Apperance At the moment, Naurie has taken the apperance of a normal teenage girl. Her hover-like features are present in the clothes she wears. Naurie has a blue, shaggy bob for hair and black eyes. Her hair is scruffy and rarely brushed when she's at school. She is slightly overweight with a slightly abnormal bust size (not thanks to surgery). Outfits Naurie wears a blue and purple jumpsuit, which is partically unzipped, showing a black tank top. She wears blue hi-tops and black leather glothes. Relationships Family Her father: Noo Noo the hover. Noo Noo and Naurie are pretty much the best of friends. They eat teletubby custard together and at the weekends, Naurie helps out his cleaning buissness. Her Unnamed mother Mrs Noo isn't a very happy woman. Stuck with 5 children and a dead-end, low paying job. She often argues with Naurie because Naurie enjoys "trolling" her mother on socail networking sites. The four other Noo kids Her siblings and Naurie have a tight relationship, as they have made a patch promicing to terrorise Mrs Noo until the day they move out. Friends Best friend: Bridget B. Bear Nauire is best friends with the daughter of Bear from 'Bear and the big blue house'. Bridge and Naurie enjoy trolling the snobby upperclassmen of Sesame High and also destorying their homework in weekly infernos in the school car park. The other Tellitubbies Nauire doesn't really have time to watch over the other teletubby kids, but it doesn't stop her looking out for them. She calls them "Her family" sometimes Other friend: Ginger Monster Ginger hangs out with Ginger Monster sometimes, and she doesn't really like how she eats all of the cookies they make in cooking classes but they still are friends Romance~ Dude. Nauire is a sassy, inderpendant NooNoo who don't need no man However, she has been going out with Stevie Stingy son of Stingy from Lazy Town. They both enjoy annoying people and his dad seems to approve of Nauire. Eneimes Due to her hatrid of PE, Naurie despises Mr. Sportacus and enjoys spreading inapropriate rumors about his clear interest in the daughter of Stephanie (Or whatever her name is) He usally points out she's overweight and she should care for her phisique. (Stevie then tells Sporty that he should stop being so insencitive and rude, and then goes on to say that Nauire is fabulous.) Profile Infomation '''Name: '''Nauriana "Naurie" Noo '''Age: '''16 '''Notible parent(s): '''Noo Noo of Teletubbies '''In a known relationship: '''Yes. Been in a relationship with Stevie Stingy for around a year. '''Favorite food: '''Teletubby custard, teletubby toast & cookies '''Favorite colour: '''Purple '''Known enemies: '''Mr Sporticus & daughter, the "snobby" crowd. '''Known friends: '''Bridget Bear, Ginger Monster & the teletubbies '''Tagline: '"Just you average, everyday vacume cleaner-girl" Gallery noo-noo-robotic-vacuum-cleamer.jpg|Noo Noo. Naurie's dad Naurie Noo.png|Naurie Category:Teletubbies Category:Maddie's derps Category:Characters Category:Girls